vikingsgonewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikings Gone Wild Tips
"Vikings Gone Wild" Tips At the Beginning of the Game or when the Game is loading the own town, there are always "Vikings Gone Wild" Tips: Tip: The Sheep Tower cannot attack when units are close to it. Put it in the center of your village! Tip: The Elf Archer is very vulnerable to the Sheep Cannons damage. Make sure that they are not targeted first! Tip: Do you have trouble defending against Viking Warriors? Don't forget your ice traps, they will slow them down a lot! Tip: Don't forget to protect your wall breakers with some Bears, or they will die before reaching the walls! Tip: Fairies are powerful in big groups, but be careful of the anti air tower! Tip: Don't forget to improve your units in the forge to get a stronger army! Tip: Is you village growing too slowly? Consider buying an extra Builder House! Tip: Towers do not attack when they are being upgraded. Keep this in mind for the defense of your village! Tip: You can win a fight by simply destroying 50% of the buildings or the Townhall. Choose the best option! Tip: Bear Riders have a lot of Health Points. Put them in first line to soak up damages! Tip: Your factories have a limited capacity. Don't forget to empty them regularly! Tip: You will get rewards regularly if you fight against other players. Start PvP today! Tip: The Cannon Towers do not attack air units, but the Chicken Towers do. Be careful! Tip: Don't forget to upgrade your factories to get more resources! Tip: Upgrading your boats will grant you a bigger army and more chances to win! Tip: Try to not put too many towers behind the same wall. If the wall is destroyed, all of them are exposed! Tip: Hammer Traps can kill a big group of units in one shot. Beware! Tip: Building two rows of walls is not always the best strategy. Wall Breakers can destroy them easily! Tip: The crowns indicate how good you are in the game. The more you have, the stronger your opponents will be! Tip: You can earn gems by completing missions. Show us some skill! Tip: The Nectar is a very rare resource. Spend it wisely! Tip: The Loki's Lens is a very powerful tower with a long range. Think twice about your strategy when attacking village with it! Tip: Upgrading your Townhall as fast as possible is not always the best idea! Be sure your defense is ready for strong opponents! Tip: Rocket Tortoise can bombard enemy village from a long range. That's a Nectar well spent! Tip: Don't forget to upgrade Tavern. With every level you will get new units to recruit. Tip: Cut trees to get gems! Yes, it's that simple! Tip: Join a guild to participate in epic Wars and to get great rewards! Tip: Heroes can craft very powerful items. Spend Nectar and Gems to give them the best equipment! Tip: Upgrade your Asgard Gate to summon new heroes or consider buying special heroes with Gems! Tip: Buy troop improvements in Forge to make you units more powerful! Tip: Want to have a break from other players' attacks? Consider buying Shields for protection! Tip: Try different sets of troops when attacking. You never know which strategy will be most efficient. Tip: Upgrading your Townhall as fast as possible is not always the best idea! Be sure your defense is ready for strong opponents. Tip: Donating to a guild can give you War Horns! Use them to boost your troops attack speed! Tip: Don't know what to do next? Press the Missions button! Tip: The Nectar troops can be upgraded too! Do it to make them even more powerful!